


A Gift Demands A Gift

by Moria



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: Reynir and Lalli come across a door with a special request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Season of Kink's "bloodplay" and also SSSS 100 Prompt's challenge, "17. Blood." 
> 
> This may not be the way that sex magic is usually done, but this is how the OC (for lack of a better term) wished for them to open the door in this fic. 
> 
> (This also may or may not be part of that longfic in the works for my Mageverse. Still too early to decide.)

The door stood without any visible hinges, and where the doorknob should have been was just stretch of wood; decoration coiled around the area teasingly. 

Frowning, Reynir studied it for a while, trying to push the door open, then attempting to pull it back, searching for a crease around the edges where he may grip the door. But the door remained shut, glowing and inviting. But there was no other path for them to turn. Every clue pointed them in this direction. 

“We’ve hit a dead end,” Reynir said. 

“Not possible,” Lalli said. “We were meant to come here. If you cannot open that door easily, then that means you need to find a key for it.” 

“But there are no keys anywhere!” Reynir cried out, throwing out his arms to the wide darkness surrounding them. “What have we landed ourselves in, Lalli?” 

“We have a door,” Lalli said firmly. “You must figure out how to open it. Easy. Don’t be an idiot.” 

Reynir sighed. “But I—”

“We were taken here for a reason!” Lalli insisted. “Don’t tell me there isn’t a way! Your great grandfather or someone must have hidden a clue for you to find!” 

“You…you’re right,” Reynir said, turning back towards the door. “We might have to perform a spell, although I don’t know of any. I wish my ancestors, or the maker of this door, can give me a hint!”

The moment he touched the door, a voice reached into his mind. It was not Árni’s; Reynir had heard it at least once before during this dream journey. Whoever the mage was, he was the Keeper of the Door, and his voice brought the hair of Reynir’s arms on end, though the word he spoke was decidedly far less ominous. 

_Gjöf._

Reynir repeated the word out loud, and Lalli studied him. 

“Well?” 

“It’s one of the letter runes,” Reynir said. “It means ‘gift.’ I think we’re meant to give the door a gift of some kind. The rune…” he thought deeply, racking his brain to think through the book he had flipped through hurriedly before. “It’s a cross, basically. Maybe we need to draw it.” 

_We require the cross be drawn in blood. In thy lover’s blood._

Reynir paled. 

“ _Well?_ ” Lalli asked again, and Reynir resigned to telling him. As he had expected, Lalli didn’t take the news too well, his eyes growing wider. 

“I will not be killed for some stupid door!” he spat. “We’ll leave this place and forget whatever it is your great grandfather’s hiding!” 

“I…think it must be something else,” Reynir said, thinking back to his book as he studied the door as if he could divine more knowledge from it. It’s got to be more to it. From his journal Árni couldn’t have been the kind to ask for Reynir to cruelly take away his boyfriend’s life. _Lalli hasn’t exactly had a kind life, great grandfather, it would be nice if you didn’t add to his misery._ “No, Lalli, listen! I don’t have to kill you!” 

“Well, that’s good, I suppose,” Lalli said darkly. 

Reynir chuckled nervously. “I remember now! _Gjöf_ symbolizes love and partnership. I think they require us to, um…be intimate, and then give them part of your blood. A gift demands a gift. We want to get through to the door. To grant us this gift, we must offer them something in return. I guess the lovemaking is a sort of gift in itself—oh, I hope no one is watching us! But the you don’t have to die, although I will have to cut you and I don’t want to hurt you either!” 

“But it’s required of you,” Lalli said, “and I won’t be hurt for long.” Producing the knife from its sheath, Lalli settled it into Reynir’s hands. 

“A gift demands a gift,” Lalli reminded Reynir, carefully holding his gaze. “You know what to do.” 

He took a step back, eyebrow arched expectedly, but Reynir shook his head. 

“I cannot, and will not, hurt you.” 

Lalli rolled his eyes. “Oh for all the gods’ sakes, Reynir!”

Grabbing Reynir by the shoulders, he slammed their faces together for a painful kiss, desperately trying to arouse Reynir, but it wasn’t working, not with a million questions spinning through Reynir’s mind. 

_I don’t know how to do this_ , Reynir thought, willing his questions towards the Keeper of the Door. _Do I just cut him in the end of this, or must I do something during our act? Please, help?_

The command struck him painfully, unspoken but like lightning. He grabbed hold of Lalli and pushed him away. Then brining up the blade, he made a small incision across Lalli’s lips and swept down to kiss him, lapping at his blood, the metallic taste instantly getting him hard. Somewhere in the back of his mind he screamed in horror at his actions. It wasn’t he who willed his body, but the Keeper of the Door, and peering into Lalli’s eyes, somehow the other mage knew. The thought comforted Reynir. He swept Lalli into his arms, kissing him deeply, grateful that the cut was already healing.

Reynir sought to will away the thought that they were being watched and focus on making love to Lalli, but just as they had discarded their clothes, the cool fog surrounding them in the dark, the voice gave Reynir another command, and he brought the blade back against Lalli, this time cutting him from his left shoulder, over his chest, and down to his right hip.

“No!” gasped Reynir, but Lalli shushed him, guiding his hand back to his other shoulder to repeat the process. Reynir licked at the tiny beads of bloods, crying out as they sent waves of pleasure into his cock, and held on to Lalli, who coaxed him gently, gently. 

“I’ll be fine,” Lalli assured him softly, helping him draw the line across his body. “I’ll be fine.” 

The incisions were, to Reynir’s relief, not deep, though he felt a need to smear them, thicken the line of red on Lalli’s thin frame. He felt an odd desire to do the same to himself, carving up his own body to match Lalli’s, before he took Lalli back into his mouth and pulled their bodies close. Lalli threaded his fingers into his hair, caressed the back of his neck, his shoulders and back, squeezing his buttocks, his hands roaming, meaning to relax and bring him closer to the brink of climax. 

They were both on their knees, their bodies pressed in such a manner that the center point of their cross on both of their bodies touched. Lalli shifted just to straddle Reynir, and it was moments later that Reynir realized what he was doing before Lalli lowered onto him. 

“I think the more pain I get, the better it pleases them,” he said in a low whisper to Reynir. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Reynir gasped. 

“I won’t,” Lalli promised. 

Reynir felt the command to thrust into Lalli hard and fast, but Lalli gripped his arms, kissed him—Lalli must have cut his own lips, for Reynir tasted blood in that sweet kiss—and went into a speed that stole Reynir’s breath, grabbing hold him for support. 

The words of the spell poured from Reynir’s lips, guided by the Keeper of the Door. Pain flashed through Lalli’s eyes; Reynir was hurting him and he nearly stopped the spell, but Lalli gripped his arms and kept going, moaning out his name as a mantra mingled with the spell till his voice hitched into a pained cry with their climax. 

Reynir pulled Lalli close, shaking, before gently settling him on the ground. With the flat side of the blade he collected Lalli’s blood. He walked up to the door, drew the _gjöf_ rune, and stepped back. 

After a moment, Reynir ran back to Lalli, helping him up and collecting his clothes. 

“The door’s open,” he said, holding on to Lalli with all the concern and affection although he knew Lalli didn’t like being touched like that. “We’ll wash up and get dressed, but hurry! I don’t want that door to close and go through this again!”


End file.
